Parallel Views
by CrazyScientist12
Summary: Lelouch was living a mostly normal life with his sister Nunnally in hiding but when he meets a strange man who gives him a strange stone which set in motion a chain events that will change the world and his life forever.
1. Dealings with a Mysterious Man

Hi Death the Zero here, and I know I finally wrote something and here it is a new Code Geass fanfiction that will replace my old one which was sadly really to close canon for comfort so I decide to do this new one which will start before Lelouch meets C.C. but events will be different.

But enough of me ranting here for now, enjoy the first chapter of my very new story: Parallel Views.

* * *

><p><em><span>Stage 1:<span>_

_Dealings with a Mysterious Man  
><em>

It was just another day in the life of Lelouch vi Britannia but now know as Lelouch Lamperouge who currently was walking back to his friend and fellow student council member Rivalz Cardemonde who was waiting for him as he was depositing his latest winnings at the closest bank.

He continue to walking until he was stop by a man's voice, "Hey, kiddo you want me to read your palm to see what the future holds for you?"

Lelouch turn towards a entrance to alleyway between two buildings and saw a man in his early twenties with short wavy brown hair wearing a pair of sunglasses over his eyes along with a old black robe and black boots sitting behind a fold-up table with a purple sheet over it.

"No, thanks!" Lelouch answered back, to him this look like a scam to ripped unexpected people out of their money.

Lelouch started to walk away while the man just smiled as he said, "Lelouch Lamperouge, a young man who holds many secrets that he hides including his true name from the all seeing eyes for his sister's protection.

Lelouch just frozen as he was shock that this man knew his name or least his false one but the last part of man's sentence made him little worried.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked, wanting to know who this man really is.

"My name is forbidden to knew least until you let me read your palm to see your future, young prince!" the man answered quietly, as he smiled at Lelouch expression who just turned paled white that this man knew about him.

"How do you know that?" Lelouch demanded, as he want to know how this man knew the truth and started planning out his next moves to deal with this problem.

"I'm man with many talents and to find out how much I know just let me read your palm." the man said with a grin, as he wait there for Lelouch's answer.

Deciding it was best to do what the man said for now; Lelouch stuck out his left hand towards the man who quickly grab it and started to look it over for few minutes before he lifted his head and looked Lelouch straight in the eyes through his sunglasses.

"It seems your true journey will began really soon and it will lead you on a bloody path that will consumed you in the end." the man said in a sad tone as Lelouch look on with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking?" Lelouch asked, as he was really confused of what this man was talking about.

The man just shook his head as he reached into a pocket on his robe and pull out a weird looking purple stone with a two bird-shaped symbols on each side of it as he drop the stone into Lelouch's left hand the one he was still holding after that he let go.

"What is this?" Lelouch asked, as he was overlooking the stone the man just gave him as he notice that the bird-shaped symbols where different as one side had a red outline and other side had blue outline and also it was inverted.

"A little go away present for you!" the man answered, as the stone started to glow or more accurately the bird-shaped symbols on the stone.

"What's going..?" Lelouch started to asked, but then he past out as the man caught him before letting him hit the ground.

"Lelouch, this only the beginning of your journey as this will show you some of the truth and then you must decide what path you will go down?" the man said emotionless, as he started to carry Lelouch away from there.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside a hidden underground city; a group of hooded members of a secretive organization where currently worried about their leader who wasn't looking so well while sitting in a command chair.<p>

"What is..this? their leader said who turn to be a child possessing long blonde hair that was about as long as his body wearing white and black royal garments, as he was holding head because of a serve headache that just started not to long ago.

While he was holding his head a bird-shaped symbol that was etch on his hand started to glow which made the members run to help their leader.

"Lord V.V.!" One of members said worrying, but before they could do anything for him V.V. past out which left them standing there in shocked.

"Called for his majesty, immediately!" A other member yelled, as they what to alerted the emperor of this developed. " And get Lord V.V. to his room now!"

* * *

><p>Around the same time, at a hidden complex in Area 11 a similar thing was happening to a young women with waist-length green hair and golden eyes dressed in a Britannian prisoner while she was strapped into a torture chair.<p>

"What going...that's him?" the women started to say but then she past out from the pain of a serve headache while the Britannian scientists who where over looking the secret project of Viceroy of Area 11 was left in shocked of what was happening.

"Get his highness and General Bartley on the line, immediately!" The head scientist demanded, while one of assistants ran out to phone Prince Clovis and General Bartley to inform of this developed.

* * *

><p>Sometime later inside a weird looking dream; Lelouch was opening his eyes and to his surprise he saw that he was standing in a room that was completely white devoid of anything.<p>

"What's is this place? Lelouch asked, as he was wondering where he was.

"So, you have come at last!" A voice said that sound eerie familiar to Lelouch as he turn around and saw a person dressed in a tight light purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves bodysuit worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head and a spiky black and indigo mask with a long variation of the bird-shaped symbol stretched over its bottom, completely hiding this person's face.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked, but suddenly he heard a chuckle from the masked person who reached up with a hand as he grab his mask ready to it off.

"That's funny, considering that you should know who I'm but it's seems you need some proof of it." The person answered, as he took of the mask revealing his face to Lelouch who was in a shocked at what he saw it.

That this person had the same face as him, "Your.."

That's right, I'm you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** well that's chapter one for you guys and I hope you guys like it because unlike most of my fanfiction here I took special care and didn't rush it out of blue.

Now, the mysterious man and the stone with geass symbols on it all going say it and the man will be very close tied to plot as the stone help erase something from a person very close to Lelouch (Oops said to much already)

And for pairings: Lelouch will be pair with least three women it might change depending which way I go.

Finally; Thank you for reading and please drop off a review.


	2. Conversations Begins

**AN:** First off, thank you for the reviews and second after hearing you guys go against the harem I change the pairing just to one women for Lelouch but that doesn't mean I no throw a bone in as many women will still trying with him and finally Lelouch will have different geass and older Lelouch will probably appear later down in story after this arc.

With that out of way here the second chapter of Parallel Views:

* * *

><p><em><span>Stage 2:<span>_

_Conversations Begins  
><em>

He seen many things through out his short life, but this one was far the strangest in Lelouch's book as he was standing cross from someone who claims to be him while being in a room that was completely devoid of everything.

The other 'Lelouch' only smirked at his counterpart confused expression as he found it to be very amusing. "It seems that your having hard time believing that I'm you!'

"This can't be real, it's impossible!" Lelouch said, as he thought this was only a dream considering it impossible for other him to exist in the same space.

The other 'Lelouch' only laugh at his response causing Lelouch to get angry. "What so funny?"

"I would have said the same thing if I haven't been through what I have been through already!" The other 'Lelouch' answered, as he began to walk over to somewhere before the room began to change into something else.

"What's going on?" Lelouch asked, but he got his answered when the room was done changing into a familiar setting that caught Lelouch off guard.

"This is...? Lelouch began to say but was interrupted.

"Yes, it's our room, but of course I change it little bit!" The other 'Lelouch' said, as he was speaking the truth everything was the same except for additional two chairs and a table that had a chessboard on it with pieces already set up as one set was black while the other set was white.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lelouch asked, as he wonder what was going while the other 'Lelouch' took his seat behind the white pieces.

"It will be all explain in due time, but first let's have a friendly game of chess?" The other 'Lelouch' said, as he wait for his counterpart to take his seat.

Lelouch let out a sighed before accepting his counterpart offer as he took seat that was behind the black pieces while he smirked at his counterpart.

"You know, I haven't lost since I took on Schniezel when I was kid!"

"Yes, I know after all I'm you, remember!" The other 'Lelouch' said as he counter with a smirk of his own as he started their game off by making the first move.

* * *

><p>As the two Lelouch's began their chess game, elsewhere inside some type of stone-temple like altar suspended high above the clouds as the leader and current emperor of Holy Britannia Empire Charles zi Britannia stood bathed in a warm light.<p>

Though, he wasn't alone as a members of the secret organization where there standing behind him.

"What do you have report?" Charles commanded firmly, leaving no room for anything else.

"Not much, your majesty!" the member answered, as he started his report. "They say that Lord V.V. condition hasn't improved since he past out from severe pain!'

"I see!" Charles muttered, as he wondered if a similar thing happen to C.C. and if it did he only knew one person who could cause this.

"So, you have return!" Charles thought, as he knew it to be true but this just made him smile as knew this going make things more interesting.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was surprise as his chess match against his counterpart continue but it wasn't the chess match he was surprise about it was the information he was receiving from his counterpart that shook him up.<p>

"So, your telling me that your a me from alternate world where you receive a supernatural power which you used to started a war against Britannia." Lelouch said, as he shocked that this other 'him' had already fought against Britannia.

"Yes, of course it wasn't easy considering the many obstacles I faced and at the end I still died!" the other 'Lelouch' said with varied emotions, as Lelouch was stunned at that this other 'Lelouch' has already died but that left another question.

"If your already died then how are talking to me?" Lelouch asked, as he wondering how it was even possible.

"It's because your mind is connected to C's World."

"C's World?" Lelouch asked, with a confused look on his face.

"In simple terms it's humanity will with a conscious or some even refer to it as God!"

"God..?" Lelouch said shocked, for few minutes before he spoke.

"But then how did my mind connect to C's World?"

"I'm not sure it's a mysterious to me as well!" the other 'Lelouch said, which made Lelouch worried even more as he started to think about it but then he remember his meeting with the mysterious man and the stone.

_"Does it have something to do with what going on?"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at a hidden complex in Area 11, one of the scientists hurried back into room where the immortal girl was being held so he gave his superior the orders from General Bartley.<p>

The head scientist notice him and asked, "So, what are General Bartley orders?"

"He wants us to keep monitoring her for now and to alert him for any changes."

"I see!" The head scientist said in a worried tone, as he was looking at immortal girl who was laying a bed in a room through a window.

* * *

><p>Around the same time, in a ran down house in the Saitama Ghetto a brown-haired man was sitting in a chair wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, black boots, a long black overcoat and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.<p>

He was currently talking with someone over the phone, "I see, so his sister and his friends where able to found the place."

"Yes!" said a voice over the phone which sound like a female.

"Thank you very much, and tell your brother that were going to wait this one out."

"No problem, but can we trust this Britannian?"

"Yes, trust me here Kallen he has more of grudge against Britannia than we do."

"Okay, I trust you after all you help us a lot?"

"Thanks, just remember tell your brother to wait until I contact you again!"

"Sure."

After hanging up with Kallen, the man began to ponder his next move after few minutes he had idea.

"I think it's time free C.C. from her prison but first I have contact a old friend." The man said with a grin, as he started to dial the phone to contact his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Chapter Two is in the bag and found out that the mysterious man has connections with Naoto's group using Kallen as go in between as well knowing C.C while Lelouch founds out that he connect to C's world but how you just read to found out.

Also, sorry for chapters length so far but they get longer as story progresses.

Finally, next chapter will Lelouch learn some very deep secrets while the mysterious man began his rescue plan.

So, please read and review I see you next time.


End file.
